Honour's Price
by black blade1
Summary: The Final battle has come. The forces of dark and light will battle for the magical world. Only one will stand at the end, the question is, will it be Voldemort or Harry Potter? One-shot.


Original song by Lynn flewelling called lay of Araman found in the book luck in the shadows.

Redone by Black blade.

Honour's price

__

Across the land came Harry Potter,

A hundred men he led.

His eyes as green as death's spell,

His power felt before him.

Harry stood brave and tall as he led the order to Voldemort's lair. Severus Snape to one side, Dumbledore to the other. His friend he could feel at his back. Four years had passed since Voldemort's resurrection; it was time the man died for real this time. Harry held tall as his insides squirmed and he felt like being sick but he had a destiny and a prophecy to fulfil. He'd been hiding for too long, the time had come. Voldemort or himself would fall by the end of this night.

__

They disaparated to Voldemort's secret lair,

To answer honour's call.

A hundred men followed behind him,

But none came home at all.

Every felt dread as he glazed upon the unyielding stone walls of Voldemort's lair.

"You didn't mention this," Harry hissed to Snape next to him, who just glared back.

The castle's black walls reached high into the sky casting a shadow over the land and the Order.

__

For honour's price is blood and steel,

And death will be your bother.

A soldier's life is full of strife,

But I swear there is no other!

The Order looked at each other knowing if they lost this battle, the world would be lost. War had brought them together on this plain and they were damn sure they would see this through. They pulled their wands ready to fight to the end.

__

On the castle walls stood Lord Voldemort,

He watched his enemy draw nigh.

Five hundred men were at his back,

And gave the battle cry.

The Death Eaters looked down at the order and laughed. One hundred men to five hundred, every Crabbe and Goyle could work out they had the upper hand. The laughed rang out across the land as the Dark Mark glowed eerily above their heads.

They turned to their master who held a Slytherin smirk on his serpentine face. His red eyes gleaming in the green glow from above them.

"The Lions have come to play my Snakes," Voldemort hissed.

The Death Eaters roared with laughter.

__

Then marched they to the battle plain,

To meet the light sided foe.

While Harry Potter and his hundred men,

Came to stand below.

"Voldemort you cowardly snake I call you out," Harry yelled. "Are you so weak you will not fight me face to face?"

Harry sneered, much like Snape, as Voldemort and his men disappeared from the windows and towers. The giant doors opened with a blast. Five hundred Death Eaters piled out to the dismay of the Order.

'Oh shit,' Harry thought. Harry glared at Severus.

"Oh no don't blame me for this," the man dined. "This is your mess."

"Enough," Dumbledore commanded. "Group together work as a team and we will win," he called out over the group.

Faces hardened as they looked forward at Voldemort's force.

__

For honour's price is blood and steel,

And with your life you'll buy it.

But the ladies love a fighting man,

And there's none that will deny it.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Mate just so you know I did put your name in my Will."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione Granger shrieked at her boyfriend.

Harry smile briefly before turning to Voldemort as Hermione scowled Ron behind him.

__

Then Harry Potter strode on the field,

And Voldemort stepped to meet him.

"You hate filled acts has brought us here!"

Cried Harry Potter to greet him.

"I see your force is greater,

You have numbers on your side.

But by my wand, I'll see you dead,

'Ere the turning of the tide.

Harry's eyes blazed as they glazed upon Voldemort's unnatural red one's. The order straightened up determination in every line and eye. Dumbledore stood as being second best next to the boy-who-lived.

__

For honour's price is blood and steel,

Though flesh won't stop a spell.

The glory of a soldier's death,

Will be your last reward!

"Kill them!" Voldemort snarled.

Wand and spells flashed as the two armies met. Harry stood with Severus and Remus his other friends having been lost in the confusion.

"Fullitartus!" Harry yelled.

An orange light arched towards a Death Eater, the man fell screaming, Harry however didn't notice as he cast another spell at a second cloaked man.

Spell after spell dropped Death Eaters on all sides. He ducked as a red light flew passed, jumping to his feet he punched the Death Eater out.

Harry screamed as a spell hit him from behind making he stumble and lose his wand. Without a second thought he pulled his second wand just as another spell arched towards him. Skipping away Harry lunged at the attacking Death Eater boring him to the ground. He knocked the man out and was on his feet and instant later looking around wildly for his next target.

__

Then on the plain the armies met,

And spells rang out on shields.

Helms were cloven, limbs were hacked,

Yet neither side would yield.

People from both sides fell around him. He caught a glimpse of Ron falling to a green light before he was dodging another spell.

He could grieve later when he wasn't fighting for his life. He bumped into some one his wand finding the man's throat. Severus black eye stared back at him before the two former enemies turned back to back fighting for their lives.

Harry dodged spell after spell, as he cast his own back with better results. He looked up in time to dodge a spell from a smirking blond. The man died with that expression on his face.

"I never did like that bastard," Severus muttered to Harry, who laughed with a slight hysterical edge.

"Good shooting, Sev!" Draco called from their left before he was lost again in the masses.

Harry smirked, "It's open hunting season on Death Eater, Severus!"

__

Until the generals found themselves,

Alone upon the plain.

Six hundred soldiers, brave and bold,

Would never fight again.

"We seemed to have come to a draw," Voldemort called.

Harry panting heavily glared back to the man. His friends were gone. Bodies lay all around them, so many dead all because of one man.

Blank stares glaring up at the heaven, as most of them were distended to go to hell. So many gone. Ron fell to save Hermione, who was dropped moments later Harry just hoped they would be together in the after life.

Harry sobbed as he spotted Severus and Remus the last to fall. Dumbledore lay further away having diverted Voldemort's attention to give the Order a chance to bring down His force.

Harry pulled himself together as glared at the insane murderer that called himself, Lord Voldemort.

"I believe you are right Tommy boy," Harry called.

__

For honour's price is blood and steel,

And well the widows know.

The worth of honour to the lads,

Now lying down below.

Harry caught his breath and stepped closer two wands pointed at where Voldemort's heart would be if the man actually had one.

The two eyed each other off like blue ribbon steak cows.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Voldemort mocked.

"Not for long," Harry snarled, "Cruio!"

__

Then toe to toe and wand to wand,

The two fierce warriors fought.

To steal the heart's blood of his foe,

Was each one's only thought.

From their wounds the blood flowed down,

To stain the trampled sward.

And when the tide was turning,

Voldemort fell to Harry Potter's spell.

Harry looked down his wand at the remains of the most feared Dark Lord since Grindelwald. He dropped to his knees, as weakness over came him. His side burned from a cutting spell.

His green eyes pain glazed, he may have taken the dark lord out but he wasn't unscarred. He knew in his heart that he would die however he felt lighter than he had in years.

Voldemort was dead he was free.

He looked up at the clouds wondering if he would be going to Heaven or Hell.

__

For honour's price is blood and steel,

For Saviour and Lord as well.

And generals often lead their men,

Down to the gates of hell!

Bold Harry Potter the victor now,

Lays his wand aside.

From his wounds his lifeblood flows out,

Just like the sea's great tide.

The price of honour paid in full,

With blood and steel and lives.

On an empty plain by an empty lair,

The rightful victor dies.

For honour's price is blood and steel,

So listen well, my son.

Honour's a damned expensive thing,

If you're dead when the battle's won!

The end


End file.
